A Sit At The Island
by unlabeledcarl
Summary: Rated M. Lord Stingray is on an island, but it is not Superjail. Something else unknown happens. Review please!


**A Sit At The Island **

Lord Stingray stood still around a palm tree, he then sat down and laid his yellow, naked self in the dry sand. He wanted to get back up again but he felt the need that it was more pleasantly important to stay laying in the sand. Slowly, He turned himself back and forth, wrapping his arms around his legs and buried his face into his knees. Lord Stingray stopped his turning movements, taking his face out of his knees and giving a frowning gaze at the gentle ocean waves. He begin to peer at the bright sky, he grumbled softly as he put his arms around his chest. He adjusted his arms over a few times he just decided to give up the little fight and shortly closed his eyes.

The wind drifted against several palm trees. The drafty air blew against the sandy sand, spinning around, lastly blowing into Lord Stingray's face. This caused Lord Stingray to open his eyes out of disturbance. He sighed being a little annoyed by the wind being a tease to him.

He ignored the wind anyway. He was sightly thinking of expecting something or somebody, he stopped thinking about that for a while. Lord Stingray took a pinch of some sand and let it fall into the ground. He did that one last time and stopped doing that. He looked at the ground and yawned so very loudly like a lion. He had shut his eyes again, eventually taking a nap. He slept like a untouched log.

After Lord Stingray took his lovely nap, he woke up with his eyes still tighten shut. He was disturbed of a sharp sensation of physical contact that he felt in a way, but it felt weirder and more different. He ignored the feeling but thoughts of worry entered through his head. Could it be Jailbot trying to take him away to Superjail again? Was it somebody else besides Jailbot doing something unspeakable to him? Was he just dreaming of being on a peaceful island all along? No, it wasn't a dream, it had never been one at all in the first place. Lord Stingray gulped, He opened his eyes fast. What was he seeing? He saw nothing that seemed unusual, but just the normal drafty sky that he was looking at right now. He began to start calming down a little bit and stop hesitating too.

He started to get up only he did this very slowly because he was feeling this severe sensation of rachialgia now, but he sat up just almost perfectly. Lord Stingray's legs twitched, Lord Stingray continued to look at the sky in displeasure. The inside of his abdomen begin to have an unexplained feeling, in a few seconds this feeling started to turn into pain, which were naturally cramps he felt. He was starting to drool uncontrollably just like the Warden when he saw a big, big plate of chocolate cake with ice cream. Only Lord Stingray's drooling wasn't caused by hunger, it was caused by unbeknown distress. He pressed one of his hands on his stomach slowly, he rubbed his warm belly just to try feeling better, this didn't really make the pain go away, he then screams like a loud hissing cockroach as the insides of his lower back felt like it had been hit by an axe. Lord Stingray's relaxation was now over.

He felt his heart beating in his chest faster and faster many times now. Lord Stingray's face burned up with high flushness and started to sobbed silently. He looked at his stomach with tears continually running down his face. He noticed of how so red, how so very swollen, slightly lumpy his stomach looked. He shook a little as he peered over at his crotch checking it out. He put two fingers on his genitalia, poking it and feeling around it's moisten surface. He felt the genital opening of his had gotten wider and wetter than before. He panted roughly, sticking his tongue out like a dog finding the need for cold refreshing water. It had gotten harder for him to breath, suddenly water splashed directly out of his vent like a wild waterfall. The puddle of water almost touched the tips of his toes. It was time now, it was perfectly right, he was going into complete labor now. So He pushed really really hard as he could, squeezing out half of an unknown shiny, small, wet, and veiny blob that stuck out of his vent. This blob looked like the shape of two hands sticking together but a bit smaller looking.

He pushed with more force again. Finally, the blob had busted, spilling out into a great pinkish, bloody, slimy mess. He let out a last small whimper. Now that the blob was destroyed, two exposed little pups or seal pups laid there crying with their tiny eyes still closed. He looked at them with tears of joy and picked them up with his shaky however gentle hands. He gnawed off both of the pups umbilical cords after that, he gently placed the newborn seals on his chest. The pups wailed on and on still. Lord Stingray knew something was wrong, he knew what just to do. The pups were simply hungry. So he held up each seal pup pressing their mouths near against each of his nipples. The pups responded quickly biting and yet lastly suckling his nipples. The milk flowed through smoothly. He looked at the waves still holding the pups then he went back to look at the pups again. He gave out a satisfying look at the seal pups as they feasted.


End file.
